


Dreams with benefits

by Augustlover2



Series: Dream Shots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustlover2/pseuds/Augustlover2
Summary: Friends.Best friends.More like a familyThat's what they all are.But is that all?Late night talks, secret crushes summer time sadness, friends with benefits, closed doors. There's more to it than meets the eyes.





	Dreams with benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,, I am back againnnn. I had a writer's block and had to go and meditate hahaha. This series will focus on NCT DREAM and will be fluffy and at times steamy too.😉  
I'll make it clear that I won't be adding any mature scenes where the minors are concerned. Since 00s are all adult now, I'll spice things up. Hope you all enjoy and please do comment so that I can take my utmost energy from y'all. 
> 
> It'll be an OT7 DREAM.
> 
> Love ya 💚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****  
_"Donghyuck, can you kiss me?"_  

> 
> _He asked._

🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁

Best friends.

Mark thought so. They were infact best friends but their level of closeness was far beyond from what you called 'Just friends'.

It was different for Donghyuck.  
It was different right from the start. He had admitted his feelings to himself that he liked Mark more than just friends and that he wanted to kiss the Canadian boy. He did so. Nothing stopped Donghyuck from grasping chances to kiss Mark whenever he could. 

On the other hand, Mark believed that he was straight as a ruler. But he never gave it much thought to why he liked when Donghyuck kissed his neck. He never thought about how much he loved feeling Donghyuck's body on him. Until one fine day where Donghyuck decided to hook up with the infamous popular boy, Wong Yukhei. 

🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁

"I like your new hair colour.", Mark said while sipping his watermelon juice. He heard the soft ballad that's playing in the background but he was more focused on the drink.

" Thanks. But maybe next time I'll colour my hair in watermelon shades." Mina said unamused and proceeded with what she was writing.

Kang Mina, Mark's classmate and his project partner. Mina liked Mark but it was not mutual. 

The two of them met up now and then for their project. 

"That'd be so cool.", He laughed loud with his little nose scrunch. 

Cute. Mina thought.

They were interrupted by a ringtone. It was Mina's and the caller was quite unexpected.

"Hello, Hyuck.", Mina answered.

"Hi, it's Donghyuck for you.",he said on the other end.

Mina just laughed at his snarky tone but let it slide. Mark looked at her wide eyes knowing it was Hyuck on the phone. He was almost chewing his straw with curiosity. 

"Okay but what can I do for you, Donghyuck?", Mina asked while sipping her latte which was already getting cold.

"Tell mark to answer my phone. Thank you.", Was all Hyuck said and hung up. Mina was flustered at the abruptness but told Mark about what the call was.

"I left it in my car. Wait I'll go and take it.", Mark got up from his seat and sprinted through the door.

Mina was left alone wondering if Mark will ever come back or not. It happened more than once so she was debating it. Mark always left when Hyuck called him. This time she hoped for Mark to come back this time..

** _Ring Ring Ring Ring_ **  


"Did you left your phone at the washroom again?", He heard the young boy rant off right after picking up the call. 

"Not this time. I left it in my car.", Mark said while closing the door and getting comfortable inside the car. There were 23 missed calls from Hyuck and messages asking him if he was stupid for not picking up.

"No wonder.", Hyuck replied. There was lots of shuffling on his side and Mark wondered what he was doing.

"But what happened?", He asked.

"Help me choose an outfit.", Hyuck said while raiding his cupboard.

"Okay but what's the occasion. You called me like your life is in danger just for that.", Mark chuckled at how random Hyuck could get at times.

"I am going clubbing.", Hyuck answered short and fast.

"Waoh, two days in a row. You came back drunk and had a hangover but you still going again?", Mark asked away while playing with his hair. 

"Yeah. I'll send you one outfit first.", Hyuck shouted from the other end. He must be changing while keeping the phone on speaker. He always does that while showering too. No one knew why they had to talk on the phone all the time when they're not together. It was an odd topic for boys but it was not for them.

"Okay.", Mark replied and checked his Kakao for new messages. He saw a picture attached by Hyuck. He opened it.

Shit.

Shit.

That's h-hot.

Mark thought.

He looked at the picture of Hyuck standing in front of the mirror in a ripped jeans, which was ripped at some dangerous places. He was wearing a red buttoned up shirt but three buttons were undone, his glowing skin looked too inviting to be true. He saw the chocker around his neck. He was breath taking.

Mark was busy analysing the picture when he heard hyuck's voice faintly.

"Markkk?", Hyuck was literally shouting at him on the phone.

It took few seconds for Mark to realise that Hyuck was on the line.

"With whom are you going?", Mark asked abruptly, getting thirsty for no reason.

He looked around his car for a bottle of water but stopped when he heard hyuck's reply.

"LUCAS." 

There, Mark stopped searching for the water and was ready to start the car and to stop Hyuck from going to wherever he said he was going.

Lucas, the infamous popular boy of the SM University. The boy who looked like a walking sculpted figure. He was known for being bright and outgoing which made Mark a lil bit anxious. 

He knew Hyuck and Lucas started to hang out few months back since they had their classes together but he feared that he might lose Hyuck to Lucas. He never wanted to lose his boyfrie- ,he meant Bestfriend.

"Just the two of you?", Mark asked. 

"Yeah. We invited Jaem and Jeno but they're busy. So, it's just the two of us.", Hyuck replied. Hyuck knew he would never had a chance with Mark because he claimed that he was straight.

Hyuck decided that it'd be better to move on rather than stuck in this uncanny situation alone. Renjun once told him to atleast confess his feelings but Hyuck couldn't do so by risking their friendship. The only option he had was to move on. 

Lucas was his classmate and he had nothing going on with him. Hyuck knew that Lucas was kinda hitting on him and thought that he should took the opportunity to let his heart breathe while being with someone who actually liked him.

"Don't go.", Mark said making Hyuck stopped whatever he was doing. Mark was never the type to stop you from doing anything, not when you're not romantically involved with him.

It was quite surprising for Donghyuck.

Being the devil he was, he decided to push Mark's button.

"Why? I should meet friends other than you guys, I need to find love, Mark.", Hyuck said knowing well that it would affect Mark in some way.

"You are at home, right? Stay there and don't move. I am coming, Lee Donghyuck.", Mark said before ending the call.

Hyuck was once again flabbergasted at how Mark reacted, he never expected such reactions from him. He did expected Mark to tell him not to go but coming to him just to stop him from going was out of the topic.

Mina waited for Mark but he never walked in that day.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Pacing.  
Hyuck was pacing down his bedroom for a while. Lucas texted him asking where he was. He didn't replied to him and was waiting anxiously for Mark to come there. He decided that he should tell Mark about his feelings and to put an end to whatever feeling he was harbouring for years. 

He looked his reflection in the mirror. Mark didn't told him of what he thought about his outfit. He racked through his cupboard once again trying to find a better outfit. He wanted to look good for Mark because it might be the last day of their friendship. He thought so.

Donghyuck was too focused on his wardrobe that he didn't heard the footsteps that were nearing his bedroom. 

Mark, on the other hand, was feeling all kinds of things. One thing that bothered him the most was how Hyuck handled the situation when he once told him about his the new girl he dated. He remembered how Hyuck distant himself from him for days but he didn't knew the reason behind it. He believed it was just one of the many Hyuck's moods. 

When Hyuck told him something along the line of finding love, Mark felt something very odd inside him. He didn't knew what it was but he felt it. He might not be able to spend more time with Hyuck, he might be someone's else then, was the first thought that came up in his mind.

He walked through Hyuck's front door and there was no one in the living room, which means Hyuck was alone in the house, in his bedroom.

"Don't go.", Mark half yelled making Donghyuck literally jumped into the wide open cupboard.

"What the fuck Mark!", Hyuck yelled at him while clutching his heart trying to calm it down a bit. He nearly had a cardiac arrest as he didn't heard anyone entering through the front door.

Mark paid no attention to what the younger was saying and made a beeline to where Hyuck was standing.

"Are you going?", Mark asked again standing information of Donghyuck.

When he walked up to Hyuck, Mark saw how unreal he looked at the moment. Donghyuck's hair was out of places and his eyeliners were kinda smudge giving the boy an edgy look. 

The sun that was setting anytime soon casted a beautiful light on the already perfect sunkissed boy. It was harder with each step he took towards Hyuck. Mark always told Donghyuck that he was beautiful but he never wanted to know how those plump lips taste before.

Donghyuck was no better. He saw how Mark looked at him. It reminded him of Lucas. He didn't moved from where he was, infront of his cupboard which was now closed. 

Mark was all in black, oozing the boyfriend vibe from him. His hair was growing out lately and Hyuck wanted to play with it. 

"Answer me.", Mark said, bringing Donghyuck back to his senses. He was already trapped between Mark and his cupboard. He wanted to touch the boy who's standing infront of him. Their bodies were nearly touching but Hyuck decided to slide away from where he was.

"Yes, he'll be picking me up.", Hyuck said and slightly pushed Mark out of the way so that he could walked away from Mark.

But it was in vain. Mark's reflex worked faster and caught Hyuck's arm from going away.

Hyuck found himself in the same position again, the position that made him dizzy.

He wanted to hug him, wanted to smooch him, wanted to make him his. But it was quite fictional considering their situation.

Mark wanted to hold Hyuck but he was scared. He always hugged whenever he wanted, it was easy since they were best friends. But it was different, something felt off but he couldn't place his hands on what it was.  
Hyuck looked the same, daring. The room was the place where they literally spent almost all the time together. It was all the same. Then what was it?

All these while, his heart was beating so fast. 

It was not normal. His heart beat.

"Donghyuck."

"What?"

"Please don't go."

"Why? Lucas is on the way to pick me up."

"Please, don't."

"But why Mark?"

"Because I am scared."

What?? Scared? Mark? Hyuck was confused. Very much at that. He didn't knew why Mark said such things. Did something happened to him? Hyuck was getting anxious at this point.

"What happened, Mark?", Hyuck asked while caressing Mark's face. Trying to see if there's any scar or wound, incase he fought with someone.

Mark took his hands and held it. It sent tingles down their bodies, it was all new for Mark but Hyuck felt it everytime. It was easier for him to handle it. 

"Donghyuck, i.."

"You what Mark? Tell me? Are you okay? Did you kill someone?", Hyuck gasped so hard with eyes wide open.

Mark chuckled at how absurd the question was.

"Hyuck, go with me or stay here with me.", Mark said. He couldn't help but to glance at the younger boy's soft pink lips. It was driving him crazy.

Donghyuck saw. He knew that Mark was looking at his lips and it made him restless. He was thinking of all the possibilities but he didn't wanted to come to a conclusion. His mind constantly reminding him that Mark would never want him in the same way he does.

"Let's spend time together after I come back.", Hyuck said and squeezed Mark's hand trying to calm his heart down.

Mark shook his head like a little boy. He looked like he was asked to stay home alone while his mother went to the mart. He looked cute.

"What's wrong, Mark? Atleast tell me what's the problem.", He said.

"Donghyuck.", Mark looked at the younger boy. It was almost a whisper and Hyuck found it hard to control his breathing.

"Yes Mark."

_"Donghyuck, can you kiss me?" _

_He asked._


End file.
